


Yuletide Romp

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Play Fighting, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: What better way to to spend your day off than training with the bae? It just so happens Gwaine wagered that whoever wins the sparring session gets to be on top :P





	Yuletide Romp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dylan_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/gifts).



> Merlin is busy doing something in the background :P

**Author's Note:**

> The universe was against me during the creation of this piece, so I sincerely apologise for the lateness. Hope you like it :$  
> Full view here https://orig00.deviantart.net/4e62/f/2017/351/3/8/hols1_by_vanhelsing019-dbx0tur.jpg and here https://orig00.deviantart.net/4d21/f/2017/351/9/b/hols2_by_vanhelsing019-dbx0uqv.jpg


End file.
